Wanting it back
by tvluva228
Summary: **COMPLETE**Ephram wakes up and Andy has been involved in a serious accident. He realizes how hard he was on his father and just wants him back. This is my first fic I just thought it would be fun. PLEASE R/R :)
1. Another fight

Ephram Brown sat in his living room in his usual angry mood. Andy Brown walked in cheerfully and attempted to start a conversation.  
  
"How are you Ephram?"  
  
"I was better before you got here" replied Ephram.  
  
"Okay since you're in your usual bad mood I'll be a good person and just leave you alone." said Andy.  
  
"Yeah you've left me alone all my life and look where it's gotten us. For a brain surgeon you're not so smart." said Ephram. Andy sighed.  
  
"Why does it always have to be like this Ephram? All I tried to do was say hello to my son."  
  
"Well did you ever think that maybe your son doesn't want to talk to you? Of course not because as usual Dr. Brown you are only thinking of yourself." Said Ephram.  
  
"Well this is obviously a lose/lose situation. I'm leaving it alone."  
  
The phone rings and Andy answers it. "Hello I see, yes I'll be right there." Andy hangs up and phones Nina.  
  
"Hello Nina I know Delia is at your house now but I have to run out to see about a patient I should be back to get her around 9 can she stay until then. You're a lifesaver Nina. Thanks. I'll see you at 9."  
  
Andy put on his coat and got ready to leave. "I should be back around 9 Ephram, don't wait up."  
  
Andy left the house with no response from Ephram. Ephram looked around the living room thinking about how boring his life was. It was 8 o'clock on a Friday night and here he was a good-looking 16 year-old boy with no plans for the evening. All Ephram could do was ponder how in New York there would have been about a hundred things to do. If Laynie hadn't gone back to school he probably would have been out with her. But she was back at school, which accounted for Ephram's horrible attitude. He missed her and even though they e-mailed each other daily it just wasn't the same. His only other two friends Colin and Amy where out on a date. All Ephram could do was sit and contemplate how much he missed New York. Ephram trudged up the stairs went into his room sat on his bed and slipped on his headphones. He sat there listening to calming piano tones as he dozed off. 


	2. The Phone call

The phone rang. Ephram picked it up groggily out of his sleep. "Hello", He uttered.  
  
"Ephram this is Nina"  
  
"Hey, what's up?"  
  
"Honey, it's 10:30 and Delia is still here. Do you need for me to keep her overnight?"  
  
"No", said Ephram irritably. "I'll be over to get her in a minute."  
  
"Well I can bring her over you guys have a few of my cookie sheets I need"  
  
"Thanks I'll be at the door"  
  
Ephram walked to the down the stairs muttering to himself "The Great Doctor Brown strikes again" He went to the kitchen to retrieve the cookie sheets for Nina. When he heard the knock on the door. He went to the door prepared to retrieve the sleeping Delia from Nina's arms. As he took Delia he thanked Nina and told her to grab the cookie sheets off the kitchen counter. As he was carrying Delia upstairs the phone rang.  
  
"Could you grab that Nina? My hands are kind of full." Yelled Ephram.  
  
"I got it", yelled Nina.  
  
Ephram wondered who it was probably his dad with his typical excuse about some sick person who was more important than him and Delia. Ephram put Delia down. As he looked at her he noticed just how cute she was, he was also hurting for her. This would be her first of many disappointments from Andy. Ephram went back downstairs to see who was on the phone.  
  
"Who was that?" Ephram asked  
  
"Sit down Ephram." Nina commanded.  
  
Ephram looked at Nina and noticed a few tears in her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ephram asked  
  
"Ephram there has been an accident. It seems your father lost control of the car. He's alive. We'll know more when we get to the hospital. He's there now. We're leaving as soon as I get Sam and you get Delia try not to wake her there is no reason for her to get upset let her sleep."  
  
Ephram stood there frozen he could not believe it. It was like déjà vu he remembered this same scene all to well at his last piano recital last year. Only then it was his mother he was hearing about. Nina hurried out the house to get Sam.  
  
"Ephram. Go" She said to the shocked boy. Ephram hurried upstairs and threw on some shoes and his coat. He grabbed Delia and silently prayed that his dad would be ok. He thought of nothing except getting to his father. He got Delia and they got in Nina's van and headed to the hospital. Why was this happening? 


	3. At the Hospital

When they finally reached the hospital they ran in and asked for Andrew Brown. A helpful nurse told them that he was currently in a trauma room and as soon as they had any news they would be notified. Ephram sat there silently praying begging God to please give him back his father. The only things that ran through his mind now were the handful of kind things his father had done for him. Even though they were few and far between he began to remember the many times his dad had attempted conversation and he had brushed him off. How many nice things had his father done in his youth that all the anger and bitterness made him forget. And why did they all have to come flooding back now. Why he was remembering how much his dad meant to him when there was now a possibility he would never speak to him again. All Ephram could do to alleviate the suspense was to sit quietly with his head in his hands.  
  
Suddenly after what seemed like a long time Ephram could feel someone rubbing his back. He figured it was Nina. Even though he appreciated the gesture he was scared it would make him cry. As he lifted his head to ask her to stop he found himself looking into the face of Amy Abbot.  
  
"What are you doing here? How did you know I was here?" asked Ephram.  
  
"You've lived in this town long enough to know that there are no secrets. Besides Nina called my grandmother to tell her not to open your dads clinic today." answered Amy  
  
"Okay now answer my first question why are you here?" asked Ephram  
  
"Ephram after all the time you spent with me going to and from Denver to see Colin do you think at a time like this I would be anywhere but here with you? I know what its like to need someone and I figured right now you might need me" answered Amy.  
  
"Thanks Amy" replied Ephram. She sat down next to Ephram and wrapped her arms around him. Ephram sat up abruptly asking, "What time is it? Is my dad out of trauma yet? Where are Nina and Delia?" Just then Nina walked back from the reception area. Ephram ran up to her bombarding her with questions.  
  
"Calm down." said Nina "Delia's still sleeping its about seven in the morning your dad is in ICU but he's stable."  
  
"When can I see him?" asked Ephram  
  
"Not for awhile they are still in the process of getting test results when they know everything then you can see him. How about you try to eat something." Nina said offering him a bagel.  
  
"I can't", said Ephram "I need to know he's ok before I do anything. Why can't they just let me see him? I need to tell him I'm sorry."  
  
"Ephram all we can do is wait and worry and what ever comes in between and now the best thing for you to do is eat", said Amy offering the bagel. Ephram took it and just handled it as opposed to eating it. Delia began to stir.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Delia. This was the part Ephram was dreading. He didn't want to scare Delia but he had to be honest. He had to tell the motherless child that her father was in ICU.  
  
"Do you want me to take care of it?" asked Nina.  
  
"No I'll do it.," said Ephram. Ephram knelt down making eye contact with Delia. "Delia, we're in a hospital dad was in an accident but he's ok and we can see him soon."  
  
"Why can't we see him now" Delia began to cry  
  
"Everything is going to be fine" Ephram reassured her.  
  
"Why does this keep happening?" sobbed Delia "All the people I love are being taken away. If something happens to him Ephram who will take care of us?"  
  
"Hey, hey" said Ephram "I'm here and I'm going to take care of you and Dad's not going anywhere. We're just not in the greatest place right now. But everything is going to be fine." There Ephram stood trying to be strong for his little sister while Amy stood beside him with her hands on his shoulder trying to strong for him. Ephram's words did not assure Delia she collapsed into his arms sobbing. Ephram held her whispering to her that everything would be fine.  
  
After a while Delia calmed down. Nina took her and Sam to the cafeteria to get something to eat. Ephram sat there next to a supportive Amy. Amy offered reassurance and Ephram was more than grateful for it. He never thought about calling her but he was so glad she came because he did need her. At around three in the afternoon Dr. Abbot, Bright, and Collin arrived at the hospital.  
  
"Hey Dr. Abbot" said Ephram  
  
"Hi Ephram. How's your dad?" asked Dr. Abbot  
  
"I still haven't seen him"  
  
"Well just tell him that until he recovers I'll be glad to be his physician and cover his patients free of charge."  
  
"Thanks Dr. Abbot"  
  
"How you holding up man" asked Collin  
  
"I'm cool as far as I know everything is going to be fine"  
  
"That's the attitude to have man. Laynie sends her love she says to give her a call if you need anything. She'll be home tomorrow she couldn't get a flight out tonight."  
  
Bright said nothing he just stood there being his usual dumb self. Ephram hating knowing that at any moment he could be in tears with this jerk near him. Bright finally spoke saying "We're all pulling for your old man he helped save my life. Let us know if you need anything."  
  
"Thanks Bright" said Ephram.  
  
The day continued to drag on for hours they were later joined by Edna and Irv who came after Irv finished his route. Ephram sat there looking at all the people who were there. It felt good to know that he was surrounded by support and love. He had turned Everwood into a hell and now looking around he realized that he had gained an extended family. Ephram continued to sit in silence just praying that any minute a doctor or nurse would walk through the doors of the waiting room telling him that his father would be fine. He wanted to hug his father and tell him that he loved him and that he was certain the love was mutual. He wanted to tell him that he would be a better son and do anything he had to, to help him recover. He wanted to apologize for being a jerk. There were so many moments he wanted back.  
  
An hour later at four in the evening a doctor walked in asking for all relatives of Andrew Brown. Everyone rushed to the doctor wanting to know of Andy's status. The doctor gave them a solemn look saying, "Because of complications with internal bleeding we were unable to save Dr. Brown. I'm sorry".  
  
The moment for Ephram felt like an eternity. He just knew he had to be dreaming this wasn't happening. His dad was fine and he was going to get the chance to apologize. From that day on he and his father were going to get along no matter what. He was going to show his father he loved him. And most important of all he was going to allow his father to love him.  
  
Ephram looked up taking in his surroundings. Nina was sobbing holding Sam. Delia was bawling in Edna's arms while they both leaned on Irv. Amy had begun to cry and was in the arms of her father. Collin and Bright stood in one place looking sad. Ephram sat there still completely unaware of the moment. He still knew it wasn't happening. Everything was fine. He knew this wasn't happening. Then all of a sudden the doctor came back in Ephram walked up to him and began to yell, "Let me see my father."  
  
The doctor led him to the room where Andy lay perfectly still looking peaceful. It was true he was gone. Andy was gone and Ephram would never get to apologize. He would never know anything about his father. It all hit Ephram at one time half of him was gone and it was a half he didn't even know. Standing there staring at his father Ephram tried to bring himself to cry. If he was going to this was the place in privacy. Even though he was more than entitled he did not want any of the people in the other room to see him cry. He still had to be strong for Delia. 


	4. Futile Apology

The days between the day of the accident and the funeral seemed like nothing but a blur to Ephram. He did not recall his grandparents flying in from New York. He did not remember going to sleep or eating. All he could focus on between the Saturday Andy died and the Friday of the funeral was that his father was gone. And he would never get to say goodbye.  
  
Everyone worried about Ephram. He did not eat, sleep, or talk. While some were annoying by constantly being in his face Laynie was the best. She truly was his rock the hours Ephram sat not wanting to speak she sat right beside him patiently. Ephram was grateful for everyone's kind words but nothing could heal the deep wound. Ephram feared it would never be healed.  
  
Another thing that worried everyone was that Ephram hadn't cried yet. He sat day after day staring into space responding sporadically. He still couldn't bring himself to do it even in private. He felt as if he was going to explode. He didn't know what to do. Delia was withdrawn but she was nine and she also didn't have the guilt Ephram had. Delia had given Andy love and accepted everything he had given to her. All Ephran could do was think of what a brat he had been for the last year.  
  
The funeral was the worst. They had it in Everwood but many people flew in from New York to pay their respects. Ephram was finally able to match a faces to the people who had been the reason that his father had missed so many moments in his life. So many of his patients came to say how Dr. Brown had given them back the lives they thought were lost. Ephram saw that these people were showing more grief than he was, and it scared him.  
  
When the family was called to view the body for the last time that's when Ephram lost it. All the tears that had been building up since the day of the accident began to spill. Ephram found himself unable to stand bawling over the body of his father. He began to wail releasing all of the anguish. Why hadn't he just said I love you to his father? Why hadn't he participated in a single conversation over the last year he had tried to start. All he could do was cry and he didn't care who saw him. Irv and his grandfather attempted to pull him off of the casket when he began to holler, "Dad, Dad, Come Back Please Dad." Everyone else looked on crying for him. It was so painful to watch. And all Ephram could manage to do was wail, "Dad, Dad I love you, I didn't mean it." 


	5. Love heals all wounds

"Dad, Dad"  
  
"Ephram"  
  
"Dad, Dad"  
  
"Ephram"  
  
Ephram could feel himself being shaken he was cold and it was dark he was sweating and still had tears running down his face. He continued to scream the nightmare not only was it real it was getting worse he was in some kind of hell. He was petrified to open his eyes. He could still hear his name being bellowed when he opened his eyes he found himself in his room with his headphones on in the arms of his father.  
  
"Ephram, are you ok? You seem to have been dreaming son." Andy asked trying to bring his son out of hysterics  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Dad I dreamt you were dead"  
  
"Oh" Said Andy sounding hurt "Sorry to disappoint you"  
  
"No don't say things like that. Dad I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being a jerk tonight. I'm sorry for the last year. I'm sorry for everything." Ephram said between sobs  
  
"Calm down. Are you sure you're ok? Do you need anything?"  
  
"No Dad. It was so terrible you were in a car accident and you died and I just kept praying that you would wake up and I could tell you I loved you and to tell you I knew you loved me. Dad it was so scary."  
  
"Its ok everything is fine so just calm down and go back to sleep."  
  
"No I have to tell you something first. I'm sorry for all of the misery I caused you this past year. I'm sorry for always being difficult. Dad can you forgive me."  
  
"Ephram I love you of course I forgive you. Ephram you did something for me tonight that no one else except you could have done."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"You told me that you knew I loved you. I have been trying to convey that to you for as long as I can remember. Ephram you let me know my prayers have been answered."  
  
The father and son sat hugging each other. After a few tears were shed. The two finally let go of each other. Ephram was elated he had been given a second chance. He had done what he should have done a long time ago he had given love and accepted it.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want anything? A glass of water maybe."  
  
"No there is one thing though it may sound kind of silly"  
  
"Anything Ephram anything."  
  
"Would you please stay here until I fall asleep?"  
  
"Sure son."  
  
"I love you Dad"  
  
I love you too"  
  
Andy sat in a chair in Ephram's room watching him sleep something he hadn't done since the days of working long hours in New York. Here in Everwood he didn't have to because he experienced the joy of seeing him everyday when he was awake. Andy watched his son doze off with a peaceful grin on his face. Andy made himself comfortable in the chair he knew he would be in Ephram's room all night and he would be there when he woke up in the morning. Andy eventually joined his son in a peaceful slumber. Andy's worries were cut in half that night for his most important prayer had been answered. 


End file.
